Feakly Cauldron
by 0Raindrops
Summary: Les aventures tumultueuses de Remus Lupin amené à écrire sur James Potter et Sirius, prenant une tournure..inattendue.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre un : _

.

_« Je ne réalise plus véritablement ce qui m__'__avait poussé à me remettre à l__'__écriture. A cette époque, ma raison avait sans doute semblé légitime et je m__'__y étais attelé, derechef. Au plaisir, je me rappelle plus particulièrement de ce soir-là qui avait semblé être comme le déclic. D__'__une façon extraordinaire et complètement grotesque, j__'__avais atterri dans une cave à vin, en ayant vidé en un rien de temps tout mon saoul - Un chardonnais délicieux qui devait avoir quelques décennies d__'__âges. Et le plaisir de cette ivresse lorsque mes doigts se sont logés sur ma machine à écrire. Souvenir d__'__entent et de prouesse, j__'__avais comme un soif de recourir et relater ce que j__'__étais. Ces évènements succédés et saccadés, qui s__'__entremêlaient entre eux. Une succession de visages, de lieux, de promesses et de trahisons qui d__'__une certaine façon m__'__avait forgé. »_

_._

* * *

_._

_12 janvier 1974, Hogsmeade_

Les fêtes de Noël avaient laissées derrière elles une étrange atmosphère à Pré au lard. Alors que les sapins et les illuminations demeuraient toujours sur la place, un vide avait remplacé les chants de Noel et la foule venue faire les achats de dernières minutes. La boutique de Farce et Attrape et Honeyduke semblaient étrangement ternes.

Parmi l'allée principale, on pouvait remarquer un jeune homme emmitouflé sous une écharpe rouge et or remonter précipitamment la rue. En tentant vainement de boucler la fermeture de sa veste, il se pressait à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur. A cet instant, il ne pouvait rêver mieux que de se réchauffer derrière une Bièraubeurre. Secouant sa veste pour faire tomber les derniers flocons de ses épaules, il souffla sur ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer. - Même s'il n'était pas véritablement certain que ce geste soit efficace.

_- Bonjour, souhaitez-vous prendre une chambre pour la nuit ? _Vint saluer l'hôte du Chaudron, machinalement.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils en remarquant sa silhouette.

_- Un instant. Vous n__'__êtes pas un élève de Poudlard ? _

_- Oh euh. Non. Enfin, si ! Je veux juste une Bièraubeurre, _bredouilla-t-il, avant de se laisser tomber sur une table non loin.

_- Souhaitez-vous autre chose ? Je débarrasse votre table. _

La voix était redevenue mécanique, d'un son haut perché qui s'entendait comme une voix commerciale. Ses doigts ridés passèrent sur tablier chiffonné. Si on écoutait bien, on pouvait entendre la porcelaine s'entre choquer quand elle vint ranger le tasse de café vide sur sa tablette en bois. Et puis, ce fut un mélange de ticket froissé et du tintement de mornilles.

_- Non, non merci._

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de la voix enrouée du jeune homme. Un peu trop à la vite, encore éprit par de simples réflexions. Sa voix s'entendit mal dans le brouhaha du café. Puis, il jeta un regard timide vers le dos de l'hôte, comme tenté d'excuser sa maladresse.

Il jeta distraitement un regard autour de lui. Véritablement, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Lavon Hayes avait choisis le Chaudron Baveur. L'endroit relevait davantage d'un hôtel pour tous passages que d'un bar. Et c'est en remarquant quelques coups d'œil intrigués sur sa personne qu'il regretta les Trois Balais. Il sortit alors de son sac plusieurs parchemins et quelques mornilles pour régler la commande qui venait d'arriver. Il but une gorgée tout en jetant un regard nerveux vers les parchemins entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des voix beaucoup plus jeunes.

_- Aah, Remus ! Parfait. Je ne t__'__ai pas fait attendre, j__'__espère ? Il fait un de ces froids dehors ! _Lança négligemment Lavon avec plusieurs personnes derrière lui. A sa suite, Frank Longbottom le salua à son tour, posant ses affaires près de lui.

_- Oh Lavon, Frank, bonjour ! Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, _répondit-il en souriant.

Quatre personnes vint s'asseoir aux tables jointes à la leur alors que Lavon venait s'asseoir nonchalamment face à lui.

_- Alors ! Tu as passé de bonne vacance ? Tu n__'__aurais pas un peu bossé pour moi ? _Demanda-t-il.

_- Hmhm, si, bien sûr. J__'__ai trois-quatre articles, regarde, _dit Remus en lui tendant les parchemins.

_- En voilà qui bosse, chef ! _Remarqua Frank, en arquant un sourcil.

Lavon ne releva pas sa remarque, parcourant attentivement les différents articles du regard, les yeux suspendu sur les titres et les sous-titres. Il n'était pas de notoriété publique de voir Lavon Hayes la mine si sérieuse. La plupart du temps, on l'apparentait comme l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs des Serdaigles et d'une réputation sans précédent lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire la fête et de l'humour. Il avait une fâcheuse habitude de parler de lui à la troisième personnes et de parler de Quidditch à longueur de journées. Mais depuis peu, il était également le rédacteur en chef du « New Daily Prophet » et il n'était plus rare de le voir froncer les sourcils de façon si sérieuses. Il s'agissait d'un journal relevant les dernières informations de Poudlard et peu populaire, le concept avait été abandonné depuis une dizaine d'années. D'une détermination et d'une créativité sans borne, Lavon avait tenté de le remettre sur pied. Pour l'instant, le journal était assez en vogue en vue de sa réputation et des articles plutôt innovateurs qui paraissaient. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage, mais Remus avait osé y chercher sa place. Et depuis le début de l'année, il couvrait un article par semaine.

- _Hmh. Remus. Tu as un instant ? Il faut que je te parle de quelques choses_, lança-t-il en reposant ses articles sur la table. Le jeune Gryfondor leva les yeux des articles de Frank qui cherchait conseil.

Il fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard sur ses articles.

_- Il y a quelques choses qui ne va pas ? Mes articles ne__…__sont pas assez bon ? _Risqua-t-il, la mine soudainement alarmée.

Jusqu'alors, Remus ne s'était jamais encombré d'envisager ce détail. Sans véritable modestie, Remus s'était toujours vu en lui beaucoup plus de défauts et d'imperfections qu'à l'inverse. Mais s'il devait miser sur une part en lui : C'était en son sens de l'analyse et de sa plume qui le différenciait des autres. A défaut de tout autres choses, Remus avait toujours vu dans le New Daily Prophet l'unique moyen de s'épanouir dans un élément.

_- Hmhmhm__…__Ce n__'__est pas ça. Tes articles sont véritablement intéressant et c__'__est toujours une joie de te le lire. Ce sont__…__les sujets de tes articles qui posent problèmes._

Le jeune Gryfondor l'observa sans comprendre, la mine déconfite.

_- Je ne comprends pas. Ils sont..intéressant non ? _Lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Enfin__…__ pourquoi ne m__'__avoir rien dit avant ? Pourquoi, maintenant ?_ Chercha-t-il à comprendre.

Lavon soupira, mal à l'aise.

_- Parce que__…__Hm. C__'__est à cause des conditions de Mcgonagald. Tu sais__…__Puisque c__'__est la première année que le journal reprend, les postes sont maximum aux nombres des sept, _expliqua-t-il.

_- Tu as sept personnes, Lavon, _trancha Remus.

_- Ouai, je sais. Mais le truc, c__'__est qu__'__il y a ce gars qui m__'__a montré deux-trois articles__…__Il est dans la même année que toi. Et de votre année, il y a déjà Lily Evans. Donc__…_

_- Donc, ce type me vole ma place, j__'__ai compris_, marmonna-t-il.

Il lui lança un regard sévère.

_- Ne le prends pas comme ça. Lavon Hayes veut que le New Daily Prophet marche et pour qu__'__il marche, il a besoin d__'__articles vendeurs, _lança le rédacteur en chef.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Frank lui lançait un regard amusé. Remus soupira.

_- Très bien. Et de qui il s__'__agit ? _Demanda-t-il.

_- Il s__'__agit de__…__Ecoute. N__'__en parle pas encore aux autres, je préfère leur parler en premier. Il s__'__agit de Severus Rogue, un élève de S__…_

_- Rogue ?! _S'écria-t-il, atterré.

_- Remus ! _Lança Lavon, les yeux écarquillés. _Parle moins fort ! _Chuchota-t-il, en lançant un regard vers les tables voisines.

_- Lavon ! Rogue ? Sérieusement, Rogue ? C__'__est ce type qui prend ma place ? _Chuchota-t-il offusqué. _Mais en quoi ce sale type peut-il être meilleur que moi ? _S'écria-t-il.

Le jeune Serdaigle lui rendit à nouveau un regard sévère.

_- Je sais de quoi ça en à l__'__air__…__Mais, il fait vraiment de bon articles. Il à beaucoup de connaissances et__…__c__'__est une mine à informations sur tout le monde. Si tu savais les articles qu__'__il m__'__a fait sur certains élè__…_expliqua-t-il pour se défendre.

Remus l'observa alors froidement.

_- Alors c__'__est donc ça. Les potins primes sur la connaissance ? _Le coupa-t-il, en arquant un sourcil.

_- Ne me juge pas Lupin. Le journal ne tient qu__'__à un fil pour retomber dans l__'__oubli. Je sais que ce n__'__est pas honnête et que c__'__est loin de la direction que je désirais prendre. Mais c__'__est un fait, Remus. Les potins font vendre. Alors si j__'__emploie plus de personnes qui sachent m__'__en raconter et que ça suffit pour garder le journal, je ne cracherais pas dessus._

Remus serra les dents, écœuré.

_- Je vois, _dit-il en détournant les yeux.

_- Ecoute, _soupira-t-il. _On va faire un marché okay ? Je te laisse un essai pour le mois prochain. Tente de faire..quelques choses de différents. Et si ton article est meilleur que celui de Severus, je te garde. Tu feras moitié moitié à partir de ce moment là. Moitié informations, moitié potins. Qu__'__Est-ce que tu en dis ? _Proposa-t-il.

Remus passa une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque.

_- Je vais y réfléchir, _répondit-il, peu motivé par l'idée.

Le rédacteur acquiesça.

_- On se voit plus tard, alors. Lavon Hayes à encore du boulot ! _Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers les autres tables en souriant.

Vraisemblablement, il n'aurait dû venir au Chaudron Baveur. Remus passa à nouveau une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque, perdu. Il ne savait véritablement pas quoi en penser. Il était hors de question qu'ils écrivent sur l'intimité des élèves, en jouant avec leurs secrets et leurs réputations. L'idée le rebutait considérablement. Il voulait être remarqué pour son sens de l'écriture et de sa façon de décortiquer le monde, non pas en étant vu comme l'écrivain du comptoir qui à descendu la plupart du château.

A coté de ça, il ne s'imaginait pas quitter le journal. Jusqu'alors le New Daily Prophet avait semblé être son seul exécutoire, son seul compromis. Et d'une certaine façon, perdre son droit d'écrire au New Daily Prophet le renvoyait à toute les injustices qui l'entouraient. Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Elle renvoyait à la promesse qu'il avait fait à ses parents, lors de ses 11 ans. Il n'avait pas oublié cette discutions qu'il avait entretenues. Les risques, les dangers de sa présence à l'école. Une opportunité inespérée et de l'espoir.

Il avait tant désirer découvrir le monde, y connaitre sa magie et y apprendre. A l'encontre des réprimandes de ses parents, Albus Dumbledore lui avait promis 7 années à Poudlard et il s'y était accroché. Même avec toute les concessions qu'elle engageait envers ses parents : Rester prudent, ne pas se lier envers les autres élèves, cacher son secret, se montrer discret.

Jusqu'alors, il avait respecté ses engagements sans aucune protestations. Il n'était lié à aucune personnes particulières, il se montrait plutôt discret et effacé et poursuivait sa scolarité. Le New Daily Prophet était la seul concession qu'il s'était permis pour garder le large. Pour chasser cette idée qui s'était insurgée dans son esprit : Pourquoi avoir quitter la maison des Lupin si ce n'était pour vivre pleinement ? Au final, il se sentait comme à l'écart du monde. Cette idée l'obsédait.

Remus secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée qu'il ruminait sans cesse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde sa place au New Daily Prophet. Ce journal était sa seul emprise sur le monde.

_- Alors ? Qu__'__est-ce que tu comptes faire ? _Demanda Frank, l'air intrigué.

Remus haussa les épaules.

_- Tu as bien entendu le chef. Je vais écrire un potin sordide le mois prochain, _déclara-t-il, résigné.

_- C__'__est décidé alors ? Au moins, tu as une idée du sujet ? _Demanda-t-il.

Remus tapota ses doigts sur la table, pensif.

_- C__'__est bien ça le problème. Tu sais bien, je suis plutôt__…__seul. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais savoir quoique ce soit, _lâcha-t-il, embêté.

Frank l'observa pensivement quelques minutes.

_- Et les élèves de ton dortoir ? _

Remus arqua un sourcil.

_- Sirius Black et James Potter ? Non. Ce sont deux abrutis, _répondit-il en secouant la tête.

_- Eh bien__…__Ils font parties de l__'__équipe de Quiddich de Gryfondor, ils excellent en cours et ils sont assez populaires. Pas mal personnes parlent d__'__eux pour leurs exploits auprès des filles et des coups qu__'__ils jouent aux Serpentard. Apparemment, leur quotidien à l__'__air assez mouvementé. Vraiment, je trouve qu__'__ils feraient un bon article_, expliqua Frank, l'air abasourdi par la répartie de Remus.

Remus l'observa, d'abord la mine sceptique.

_- Tu crois ? Hmhmh. _

Il tapota à nouveau ses doigts sur la table. Après un instant, il se leva.

_- Tu sais quoi Frank ? Je crois que tu as raison. J__'__y vais de ce pas. _

Il prit un parchemin et nota au début de page « Les mésaventures d'un écrivain partageant le quotidien de Sirius Black et de James Potter ».


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_Chapitre 2 : _

_._

_« Si, lorsque vous étiez enfant, il vous ai déjà été donné de passer la porte d__'__une bibliothèque, par votre propre chef ou par la menace de votre professeur ou de l__'__un de vos parents, ce conseil vous a été surement formulé lors de votre première entrée « Apprenez à bien choisir vos lectures ». _

_Par exemple, il s__'__agirait d__'__une mauvaise lecture, si un enfant choisissait un livre trop gros pour lui, ou pourvu d__'__insultes effroyables ou d__'__un contenu erroné pour son âge._

_Autre exemple. Si vous êtes dans la pleine fleure de l__'__âge et que vous décidez de lire l__'__ouvrage d__'__un apothicaire pour découvrir quelles mauvaises herbes sont entrain de détruire vos plantations et qu__'__en réalité il s__'__agisse d__'__insectes indigestes pour vos quelques choux. Vous auriez mal choisis votre lecture. _

_L__'__ainé des Black aurait bien été inspiré de choisir n__'__importe quelle autres lectures que la lettre froissée qui venait d__'__être déposée par la chouette effraie grise. De son avis, tous ouvrages pouvaient sembler être un meilleur choix que l__'__enveloppe qu__'__il avait entre les doigts. _

_Mais, je ne tavigerserais pas davantage sur cet homme qui semblait proportionnellement prendre autant de mauvaises décisions pour lui-même que pour moi-même. Ceci dit, malgré le si peu de considération qu__'__il lui était donné au début, sans tout ces choix parfois égoïstes et malvenus, parfois attentionnés et délicieux, il ne me serait pas donner de vivre une existence plus souhaitable : me paresser sur le pont d__'__une péniche en buvant du thé, contempler une aurore boréale, musarder dans une libraire et percher mes œuvres préférées sur les étagères du haut, afin que nul soit tenter de les empreinter. »_

_._

_13 janvier 1974, Hogward_

_._

_« Chaudron Baveur. 18h. _

_Cordialement, _

_B.B et N.B »_

_._

Il froissa alors le parchemin avant de passer la porte de la bâtisse. Il jeta un regard entendu derrière son épaule, comme s'il sentait qu'il ne devait pas agir de cette façon. Comme s'il ne pouvait leurrer l'âtre de son inconscience.

_- Il faut que tu cesses tes messages, Bella. Je sais que tu as peu d__'__estime pour James, mais croire qu__'__il est assez crédule pour ne pas comprendre qu__'__il se passe quelques choses sous son nez en envoyant toujours Hurlauvent devant lui, c__'__est un peu gros.. _grogna Sirius, mécontent, une fois qu'il eut atteint la table où étaient installés les Serpentards.

Un coup d'œil rapide vint lui suffire pour noter qu'ils étaient tous présent : Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius, Narcissa, Regulus, Severus Rogue, Augustus Rockwood, Théodore Nott et bien sûr, Bellatrix.

_- Ce n__'__est pas mon affaire, _balaya sa cousine.

Sirius pinça les lèvres.

_- Ne recommence pas, Bella._

_- Traitre de son rang. Ta place est ici ! _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, venimeuse.

_- Et je suis là, non ? _Remarqua-t-il, le sourire en coin.

Bellatrix eut alors un rictus sur les bord des lèvres.

_- Tu déshonores notre famille._

_- Ca, ça ne relève pas de mon pouvoir. Il en revient aux choix du Choixpeau et je n__'__ai pas choisis d__'__être à Gryfondor. Alors ne m__'__accuse pas sur quelques choses dont je n__'__ai aucune emprise. Ne suis-je pas là à chacune de vos réunions ? Il me semble que c__'__est ça qui compte. Je suis un Black et parmi les miens. Mais cette honneur ne m__'__oblige pas à rester seul dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Oui, j__'__ai décidé de trainer avec James mais ça n__'__a aucun lien avec notre affaire. Bien ? _Vint trancher Sirius.

_- Bella, laisse-le un peu tranquille, _coupa Narcissa alors que sa sœur s'apprêtait à répliquer d'une voix visiblement acerbe. Elle lança un regard rempli de colère à sa sœur et vint alors détourner sa silhouette.

_- Merci Cissy ! _Lança-t-il en souriant.

Elle posa son verre près de lui, souriante. Aussitôt , il sentit le regard brulant de Lucius sur ses épaules. Sirius jeta un regard curieux vers sa cousine.

_- Cissy ? Un rendez-vous que j__'__ai manqué ? _Dit-il en rigolant, un sourcil arqué_. Je vois que je ne viens pas assez souvent. _

Il remarqua aussitôt ses joues blanchâtres s'empourprer.

_- Oh. Il s__'__agit pas de ça. Enfin__…__c__'__est arrangé, _posa-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Il observa celle-ci, surprit et interloqué.

_- Voyez-vous ça. Un peu moins classe. Votre chère père tend à souvent vous promettre ces temps-ci, _remarqua-t-il. Elle vint aussitôt le fusiller du regard.

_- A qui la faute ? _Renchérit-elle, aussitôt.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il sembla se raviser.

_- Oh, Cissy, _dit-il, d'une voix plus soucieuse. _Tu sais bien qu__'__il ne s__'__agit pas de toi. Tu as toujours été ma cousine préférée avec Andromeda. Il s__'__agit juste de__…__mon indépendance, ma liberté. Je suis prêt à consentir un certain nombre de choses au nom des Black, mais__…__mais ils ne m__'__auront jamais. Je ferais toujours en sorte que l__'__étau qu__'__il construise minutieusement ne se referme pas assez pour que je puisse m__'__y enfuir._

Elle l'observa un long instant.

_- Ne cesseras-tu jamais de voir ta famille comme une contrainte ? _Soupira-t-elle après un moment.

Il passa alors une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque, tentant de calmer et camoufler sa colère.

_- TU oses poser ce jugement ? Toi, Narcissa ? _Articula-t-il.

Il se tut un instant et reprit en chuchotant, de façon précipitée.

_- Bellatrix te. Elle te contrôle ! Tout ce que tu fais !Tu as comme un regard critique permanent dans ton dos. On te marie à jenesaisqui tous les six mois pourvu que ça les arrangent. Et tu me parles ne pas voir de contraintes ?_

_- Lucius est..un bon parti ! Je l__'__apprécie ! Ne..me juge pas. _

_- Bravo, alors. T__'__as juste su éviter la consanguinité. _

Il pivota les talons, excédé. « _Une Bièraubeurre _» dit-il en s'asseyant brusquement sur le tabouret du bar.

Comment Cissy pouvait-elle agir de cette façon ? Comment pouvait-elle rester si docile en laissant son destin se refermer sur elle et le conseiller d'agir de la même manière ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse attraper son verre, celui-ci éclata bruyamment à terre, heurté par une personne. Ejecté de son siège, il observa la scène sans véritablement réussir à démêler l'action qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. _« Tu sais ce que j__'__en dis de tes foutus règles ? » _avait-il entendu et un coup de poing s'était abattu sur Rabastan. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère s'était montré électrique. Rabastan, Rodolphus et Lucius s'étaient fondus sur le Serpentard. Incapable de le reconnaitre parmi les coups et les mouvements qui le maintenaient au sol.

_- Stop ! Ca suffit ! Non mais ca va pas ? Sans baguette en plus ! _S'écria Sirius en essayant de les séparer.

_- Ca suffit, _dit simplement Bella, en agitant sa baguette pour les séparer d'un bon mètre.

Rabastan se redressa, essuyant négligemment sa lèvre ensanglantée. Il jeta un regard à sa fiancée et retourna s'asseoir, accompagné de Lucius et Rodolphus. Sirius peut enfin reconnaitre de qui il s'agissait : Augustus Rockwood. Les autres Serpentards attablés autour de la table suivirent la scène jusqu'à la sortie bruyante de celui-ci du bar.

_-Qu__'__a-t-il fait ? _Questionna Sirius, en fronçant les sourcils. Cissy se retourna vers lui.

_-Il fréquente un peu trop Alena Boom, _répondit-il de but en blanc.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. S'il ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait d'une jeune Serdaigle un peu extravertie. D'un naturel répondant et d'habitude vestimentaire relevant plus de différents déguisements et d'identités, la jeune fille ne pouvait passer inaperçue.

_- Ce n__'__est pas le genre de Rockwood, pourtant_, lança-t-il, dubitatif. _Enfin, je veux dire, il méprise tout le monde, je n__'__imagine même pas comment il peut se montrer avec une autre maison. Pas le genre à se retourner contre ses intérêts pour les jolis minois d__'__une fille_.

_- Non, c__'__est vrai. Plutôt le genre égocentrique qui se croit mieux que tout le monde et qui sembler penser qu__'__il peut agir comme il l__'__entend. Alors si ça lui chante d__'__aller embêter une Serdaigle à l__'__allure un peu farfelue pour se distraire__…__Tu vois où je veux en venir ? _

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Ouai, ça te ressemble étrangement, _confirma-t-elle en se tournant vers Lucius.

Visiblement, Narcissa semblait déterminée à le provoquer aujourd'hui.

.

.

_- Je ne m__'__y approcherais pas trop, si j__'__étais toi, _entendit-il à coté de lui.

Severus Rogue lui jeta un regard en coin.

_- Pas tes affaires, _marmonna-t-il en se retournant. Il lui attrapa vivement l'épaule_. « Un verre ? » « Pas intéressé. »_

Véritablement, il devait admettre que l'opinion de James avait plus de poids qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Jusqu'alors, Sirius avait souvent entendu des propos disgracieux en son égard de la part du jeune Gryffondor. Sirius n'aimait pas beaucoup lorsque James se permettait de critiquer les Serpentards, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Snape, il s'y prêtait. Vraiment, il consentait que Rogue semblait être un sale type. Et au nom de leur amitié, il ne feindrait pas à son ennemi.

Il lui rattrapa l'épaule.

_- Je me permets d__'__insister. Il faut que je te parle de quelques choses._

Sirius vint s'asseoir à nouveau sur le tabouret, en soupirant. _« Alors ? »_

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, d'une information, expliqua-t-il subitement.

Sirius éclata bruyamment de rire, haussant les épaules.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'aurais envie de t'aider ?

Il le vit hésiter.

_- Un service pour un service._

Sirius le jugea un instant, méfiant. Après un moment, il acquiesça. _« Soit. Qu__'__est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_- Une information. Sur quelqu__'__un, _lança-t-il précipitamment d'un air profondément mauvais.

_- James ? Non mais tu me prends pour un idiot ? _S'écria-t-il, en arquant un sourcil.

_- Non. Remus._

Sirius l'observa incrédule.

_- Qui ça ? _

Severus l'observa un instant, comme excédé.

_- Remus Lupin. Il est dans ton dortoir ! _S'écria-t-il, abasourdi.

_- Oh… lui. Qu__'__est-ce que tu peux bien lui vouloir ? Il est plutôt du genre..normal, effacé. Le genre qui reste dans son coin et qui ne demande rien à personne. Pas pour qui on accepte d__'__avoir une dette envers Sirius Black._

_- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, ça. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je trouve qu__'__il y a quelques choses de louche chez lui. Ca fait un moment que je l__'__observe et il y a un truc de bizarre avec lui._

_- Suis-je le seul à trouver ça anormal qu__'__un type qui passe ces journées à observer les gens puisse juger quelqu__'__un de bizarre ou pas ? _Fit-il remarquer.

Severus le fusilla du regard, agacé.

_- Juste, fait-le. Observe le et fait moi en part dés qu__'__il y a un truc qui cloche._

_- Okay, okay, c__'__est entendu. Mais je m__'__attendrais à être déçu. Tu sais à mon avis, c__'__est juste un type introverti qui se cherche._

_- Mais je ne suis pas là pour ton piètre avis, justement, _dit-il en se levant.

_- Attends ! _S'écria-t-il en se levant à son tour_. C__'__est..pour le journal, n__'__est-ce pas ? Tu fais bien partie du New Daily prophet maintenant ? _

Rogue vint lui lancer un regard énigmatique avant de se pencher vers Rabastan, un sourire en coin perché sur les lèvres.


End file.
